


Evil is Made, Not Born

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [265]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them realize that this is the turning point, but she will be there to witness the birth of evil, the first of the converted to follow the Beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil is Made, Not Born

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 August 2016  
> Word Count: 579  
> Prompt: gather  
> Summary: None of them realize that this is the turning point, but she will be there to witness the birth of evil, the first of the converted to follow the Beast.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was kind of weird to write. I took an incident mentioned in episode 01x07 "Abattoir" and decided to flesh it out a bit. I think I'm getting better at the canon compliant violence and horror here, so yay for that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Tonight is the night that it all begins. None of them realize that this is the turning point, but she will be there to witness the birth of evil, the first of the converted to follow the Beast.

The quintet assembles behind the chapel, of all places, and it takes everything in her not to laugh loud enough for them to hear her. The sheer hypocrisy of what is about to happen in such close proximity to a house of God has her nearly shaking with contained laughter. If only they will remember this down the line, when it will make more sense to them, but she doubts any of them will. More's the pity…

The Marquand boy is first to demonstrate the test for admission into the secret club these boys think is their hidden oasis in what they consider the hell of Preston Hall. The butane flares brightly and burns off quickly. Marquand's eyes fill with fear briefly at first, but the lack of pain and brevity of the flames makes him bolder and he laughs loudly. One by one, the other boys repeat the motions of letting Damien pour butane on their hands and lighting it. The area stinks with testosterone, fear, and fire; a veritable cocktail of teenage machismo.

The last to partake in the ritual is the Powell boy. She notices that Damien adds more butane to his hands than the other boys got. There's a dangerous gleam in Damien's eyes, and she half-wonders if he even realizes which part of him is in control right now. A cruel smirk curls up his lips as he lights the butane and steps back. The stink of fear ratchets up as the flames rise higher than for anyone else. And then the stink of burning material and flesh overwhelms all else. Two of the boys move as if to help douse the flames, especially when Powell begins to cry out, but at a glance from Damien, they stay put and watch in mute horror.

It isn't until the flames have engulfed Powell from waist to hairline that Damien finally signals for the water buckets to be employed. But first he takes a wool blanket and tackles Powell to the ground to begin smothering the flames. She can see from her vantage point on the lower roof of the chapel's mud room that he whispers something in Powell's ears, but even she is unable to hear what he says. Once he moves away, the boys pour the contents of their buckets on him and hide the evidence of their antics as others begin to show up to see what the noise is all about.

As Powell is taken away on a stretcher toward an ambulance and the local hospital, Damien stands there and stares at him. Powell babbles incoherently, the pain overwhelming everything else. Only when the ambulance races away, the sirens wailing in the distance, does Damien break his silent stare and begin to answer the questions of the adults. His charisma goes far to getting them to believe that it was a stupid accident gone tragically wrong. The other boys corroborate his story, and the adults send them off to clean up and get ready for bed.

As everyone departs, she takes her leave, too. There is no sense in staying when nothing more will happen. But she knows that Powell will need to be monitored for signs of his coming atrocities in Damien's name.


End file.
